Children's Christmas Collection
Children's Christmas Collection is a UK DVD release by Right Entertainment and Universal Pictures on 7th November 2005. Description FEATURING ALL YOUR FAVOURITE CHARACTERS 10 CHRISTMAS EPISODES PACKED WITH SEASONAL CELEBRATIONS The Children's Christmas Collection brings all your favourite characters together in an entertaining and educational DVD Featuring 10 special winter episodes packed full of festive fun, this captivating compilation is guaranteed to keep children amused for hours on end Episode Info # Little Red Tractor: Winter Lights - It's Christmas time on Babblebrook and everyone is really looking forward to the Christmas lights being turned on. When everrything doesn't go to plan Little Red Tractor and Stan stage their own festive light display! # Merlin the Magical Puppy: Merlin on Ice - Merlin is anxious to taste snow and ice for the First time, but he efforts to make a cool First impression of Kizzie may just leave him getting the cold shoulder. # Budgie the Little Helicopter: Budgie's Blizzard - It's starting to snow heavily as Budgie sets off to rescue Mr and Mrs Fairweather on their remote farm, but on his way ome Budgie Finds himself in need of rescuing. # Meeow: Merry Christmas MaisieMac - MaisieMac is chosen to be Cinderella in the Christmas Panto... but will Daddy be home in time to see her stage debut? # Ethelbert the Tiger: Ethelbert and the Polar Bear - The magic waterfall takes Ethelbert and Dilip yo the arctic, where they meet a huge polar bear who needs their help to find his way back to his family. # Gran: Snow Gran - Gran is clearing a path in the snow when Jim arrives and asks if she would like to go tobogganing Gran sees someone skiing and decides to have a go herself, which is where the adventures begin. # Postman Pat: Postman Pat and the Ice Ladder - The children of Greendale are out sledging in the snow, when the twins lose control and end up on an icy pond. They are in a dangerous situation... cue Pat to the rescue! # The Tangerine Bear - As the Christmas season ends our hero is the only teddy bear left on the shelf, and he Finds himself shipped to a small, second hand store, full of unique toys like him... maybe he has found his family after all. # Titch: The Christmas Tree - Titch is helping to decorate the Christmas Tree, but can't help breaking the lights and dropping a few decorations. He then he wraps a present for Tailcat, but he realises that this may have gone wrong too! # Clifford's Puppy Days: Winter Spirit - It's the first snow of winter and Clifford and his friends are looking forward to having fun! Join in with the adventures of everyone's favourite big red dog, who was once as small as a teacup. Trailers and info # Little Red Tractor: Winter Lights (On DVD and Video Now) # Postman Pat's Magic Christmas (Out Now on Video and DVD) Category:DVD Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Little Red Tractor Category:Merlin the Magical Puppy Category:Budgie the Little Helicopter Category:Meeow! Category:Ethelbert the Tiger Category:Gran Category:Postman Pat Category:The Tangerine Bear Category:Titch Category:Clifford's Puppy Days Category:Clifford the Big Red Dog Category:2005 DVD Releases Category:Universal logo from 1997 to 2012 Category:Right Entertainment Category:BBFC U Category:Christmas DVDs Category:Children's DVDs by Universal Category:Little Entertainment Group Category:TRACK Productions Limited Category:Entertainment Rights Category:BBC Category:Fred Wolf Films Category:Sleepy Kids Category:HTV West Category:Sarah, Duchess of York Category:Scottish Television Enterprises Category:Dai Won Animation Category:Siriol Animation Category:The Sleepy Kids Company Ltd Category:STV Productions Category:Millimages SA Category:Link Entertainment Category:Woodland Animations Category:Cosgrove Hall Productions Category:Cosgrove Hall Films Category:Hyperion Pictures Category:Family Home Entertainment (FHE) Category:Artisan Entertainment Category:Hutchins Film Company Category:Yorkshire Television Category:Scholastic Entertainment Category:Mike Young Productions Category:2005 VHS Releases Category:Clifford's Puppy Days: The Perfect Pet